Vehicular manufacturers often test vehicles to ensure that the vehicles pass a certain level of durability and quality over the designed life of the vehicle. Since the designed life of modern vehicles may exceed decades of time and high mileages, the testing is often accelerated and compressed to provide useful results in a shorter period of time. These tests may vary in elapsed time, distance traveled, and may be run on unique surfaces or at special venues.
One way to test high mileage durability is to continuously drive a vehicle on a large oval at a proving grounds facility.